When dismantling or setting a tire, especially a heavy tire of a truck or bus, from or on a car, it is very difficult to handle the heavy tire. If it is uncarefully held, the tire may drop or collapse to injure a worker when doing a tire maintenance job. During a dismantling work, the worker may climb under the car to push the tire outwardly in order for removing the tire, causing a very inconvenient maintenance job or possibly causing an injury accident due to a falling down of the heavy tire.
The present inventor has found the drawback of a conventional method for dismantling or assembling a tire and invented the present tire dismantling and setting apparatus.